


An Ordinary Little Box

by Rinkafic



Series: Goddess 'verse [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo Fill: “Pervertibles”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Little Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



Evan stared at the crate on the chair across from his desk. It had come with the shipment of supplies the Daedalus had just dropped. A corporal from stores had turned up at the door of his office with the crate. It was apparently a personal delivery for him. He had been staring at it on and off for the past hour as he worked through the paperwork on his desk. The coming of the Daedalus meant an influx of personnel and supplies, and that meant a new hill of forms to be filled out and filed.

Something about the box was making him edgy. It was labeled “craft supplies’ and had a packing slip from a chain store in Colorado Springs on the outside. The problem was, Lor had not made any purchases. The crate could be full of snakes for all he knew. He had enemies on Earth and in the Milky Way; a few Demi-gods of Chaos that were not above a little assassination via a booby trapped box. 

The thought of booby traps gave him an idea of how to settle his unease about the box. He tapped his radio. “Captain Cadman, could you come to my office, please? Bring a toolkit.” 

“Sure, on my way!” Laura chirped cheerily in reply. 

They had become friends, of a sort, in the months following David’s injury and Laura… Laru… stepping in to help. She had indirectly saved David’s life, and helped Lor regain his health and most of his sanity. Thanks to Laru, Evan slept at night now, and he had a very good relationship with David. For a Goddess of Chaos, she was actually a pretty nice person. If the Others could see him now, they would not understand this very odd friendship they had developed.

“What’s up, Major?” Cadman appeared in his doorway. When she was in uniform, it was easy for him to think of her as Cadman, rather than Laru. He assumed it was the same for her; neither of them had slipped up yet on their true names. 

He pointed to the box on the chair. “That. I did not order that and something about it is making me nervous.”

She crossed the room and eyed the crate, then let out a laugh and clapped her hands with delight. “Oh, it came! And you haven’t opened it yet? How did you stand it?”

“We aren’t all curious cats, Cadman. Some of us know the meaning of caution. What do you know about it?”

“I thought you needed a little spice in your life, Major, so I got you presents!” 

Presents from an agent of Chaos? He groaned and wiped a hand over his face. “Did you order stuff that is going to embarrass me, Cadman?”

She waved a hand at the box and gave him a crooked smirk. “Would I do that to you? On second thought, don’t answer that, I forgot about the Jell-O incident. Everything in that box is above board, and not at all unusual for someone known to be a painter to have requisitioned. Since your prezzie isn’t a bomb that needs diffusing, may I go, Major? I was working on a project with McKay and you know how he can get when he’s impatient.”

“Fine. Sure, go ahead.”

She flounced to the door and glanced over her shoulder as she paused on the threshold. “Think outside the box, Major. Expand your horizons; be a little inventive and adventurous.”

“Huh?”

“I could hardly order you presents from Fredericks of Hollywood, now could I?” she laughed, tossed her ponytail and left.

Now he was curious. He crossed the room and pulled out his pocket knife, slitting open the packing tape. After lifting out the bubble wrap, he stared at the contents in complete confusion. He picked up a spool of wide silk ribbon, turning it over in his hands. He dropped it and picked up a pack of large paintbrushes, fluffy ones more suited to poster paint than to any kind of fine detail work. There was a large metal spatula, as long as his hand with a thin blade suited to scraping paint or working clay. Beneath the blade he found jewelry findings and a bag of feathers. Feathers? There were also half a dozen packages of decorative silver chain, too thick to be jewelry quality and too thin to be of much use for any serious binding. 

Binding? He dropped everything into the box as he remembered Laru’s words. Outside the box? Fredericks of Hollywood? He chewed his lip and stared at the chain. He leaned over the box and dug around, at the bottom, he found a wooden cutting board. “Laru, you sneaky thing!” Disguised as craft supplies, the Goddess of Chaos had sent him a box of sex toys. 

~*~

“So, David…” Evan had started to broach this subject several times, but always got tongue tied and had given up. This was ridiculous, he’d had sex with the man, been naked in his arms, if he couldn’t talk about sex acts with him, there was something wrong. 

His head in Evan’s lap as he stretched out along the couch, David blinked up at him. “Yes?”

He’d just spit it out, fast, get it over with. “So, David, Cadman thought she was being funny and she sent me, sent us a box of stuff to use and I don’t know if you want to but if you do then I do and would it be all right if we did?”

David sat up and stared at him. “What?”

“Oh, by Rion’s Bow, don’t make me say it again,” Evan pleaded. 

Ignoring Evan’s odd oath, David said, “Let me get this straight. Laura sent us a box of stuff?” Evan nodded and David continued evenly, “I assume this is a box containing something embarrassing?” 

Evan knew he must be blushing. He nodded and stared at his hands, now clasped together on his lap. 

“Where’s the box?”

“Under the desk.”

David stood and crossed the room. He pulled the box out, put it on top of the desk and opened the cardboard flap. He looked inside, pushing things aside as he dug through it. He pulled out the small wooden breadboard, looked over at Evan with a broad smile on his face and exclaimed, “Toys!”

With a heavy sigh of relief, Evan smiled and nodded. 

Slapping the breadboard against his open palm, David schooled his features into a stern expression as he stalked back towards the couch. “Have you been a naughty boy again, Evan? Do you need to be punished?”

“Anything but the feathers, David. Not the feathers,” Evan replied, getting into the spirit of the thing. He figured if he said no feathers, that might be the next thing David pulled out.

David gave a very wicked little laugh, one that Evan would have never expected to hear from his mild mannered botanist. He owed Laru for this one, he owed her big.


End file.
